freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mecánicas (UCN)
Para más resultados sobre '''Mecánicas', véase Mecánicas (Redirección)'' Las mecánicas son las funciones y opciones que se pueden ofrecer en un juego. En el caso de Ultimate Custom Night, las mecánicas son aquellas que permiten que el juego pueda resultar un desafío al jugador, al mismo tiempo que tenga sentido. Linterna :Artículo principal: Linterna thumb Éste nuevamente hace su aparición en un juego, tomando un rol grande en el juego. Para poder utilizarse, se deberá dejar presionado la Tecla “Z”, mientras se mira con el cursor a una dirección específica. Éste toma efecto con Phantom Freddy, Nightmare BB, Nightmare Freddy (más, bien sus icónicos Freddles), entre otros. Únicamente se puede utilizar en la Oficina. No obstante, éste puede ser fácilmente desactivado por Balloon Boy temporalmente. Ventilador thumb También se puede contar como temperatura como tal. Para poderse usar, se le tendrá que presionar la barra espaciadora, y para desactivarla se repite el mismo proceso. A diferencia que en FFPS, el protagonista no puede morir por las altas temperaturas, pero si altera a la mayoría de los animatrónicos, volviéndolos más agresivos (sumado si sus dificultades son altos), dependiendo de la temperatura que tome la Oficina. Para regularizarla, se tendrá que usar el ventilador. Monitor :Artículo principal: Monitor thumb El icónico Monitor regresa una vez más como la mecánica más fundamental del juego, pudiendo encargarse de muchos de los personajes que aparecen en esta entrega. Para poder usarse, se tendrá que presionar la Tecla “S”, y para poderse cerrar, moviendo el cursor hacia abajo o presionando nuevamente “S”. Al igual que en las anteriores entregas, éste consumirá cierta energía. A diferencia de los anteriores monitores, éste puede ser fácilmente desactivado por Old Man Consequences temporalmente. Caja Musical :Artículo Principal: Caja de música La Caja Musical vuelve por segunda vez a la saga, esta vez abarcando 2 personajes: Chica y Puppet. Al igual que en la segunda entrega, Puppet puede fácilmente ser tranquilizado dejando apretado al botón de la Caja, mientras que para Chica se le tendrá que cambiar de canción para dejarla tranquila y contenta. UCN - WIND MUSIC BOX.png|Botón para recargar la caja de música. UCN_-_CHANGE_MUSIC.png|Botón para cambiar la música. Reloj :Artículo principal: Reloj thumb El Reloj es la mecánica que marca, lógicamente, la hora en la que se encuentra el jugador y es la mecánica que indica el principio y el fin de la noche. El reloj tiene un contador que mide los minutos, segundos y décimas, haciendo que el jugador tenga más noción sobre la duración y tiempo de la noche. Cada hora dura 45 segundos, haciendo que una noche dure 4 minutos y 30 segundos exactos, convirtiéndolo en el juego con las noches más cortas. Cuando el reloj llega a las 6 AM, la pantalla se oscurecerá y le será mostrado al jugador la puntuación que ha obtenido en base a la cantidad de animatrónicos seleccionados y niveles de dificultad establecidos. Máscara :Artículo Principal: Máscara de Freddy Fazbear Al igual que en el segundo juego, se utilizará para alejar a diferentes animatrónicos, algunos como Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie. A diferencia del anterior juego, éste no tiene un rol tan gigantesco, ya que solo se puede utilizar con 3 animatrónicos (también con Withered Bonnie). No obstante, éste igual es fundamental para poder sobrevivir las noches si hay animatrónicos que pueden ser afectados por ella están activados. 24002EA2-F9B7-4F13-9CC5-23D5B868B9F3.png|La Máscara de Freddy Fazbear (sin movimiento). 5CB7DA43-56C5-4986-B082-C557E4A9DC22.gif|La Máscara de Freddy Fazbear (con movimiento). Señal de “Piso Mojado” Por tan ridículo que suene, éste es una contraparte de las inigualables Puertas. Solo tiene una única función: Mantener alejada a Rockstar Chica de la Oficina. Aparte de eso, se le puede jugar con él. Para moverlo de lugar, se le tendrá que dar doble click. A37615AD-7E39-497C-AAED-8AE5CE92B558.png|Señal mirando hacia la izquierda. F0358570-316D-43E7-96DB-8CB88F536023.png|Señal mirando hacia la derecha. Puertas :Artículo principal: Puertas Las Puertas son un mecanismo de defensa que está presente en este juego, y su función es bloquear los tres accesos hacia la Oficina. Archivo:ECBB727B-A1E2-41C3-963B-D78436AFA843.gif|Puerta (izquierda). Archivo:8A96B69B-2CA1-4B16-B064-43144AC9478B.gif|Puerta (derecha). Archivo:74D79831-3054-4D95-8976-939D3A3EC873.gif|Puerta (superior). Archivo:10A8773D-099A-406C-BAC9-4B3AD3EBC87A.gif|Puerta (inferior izquierda). Ruido Esta mecánica es quizás una de las más difíciles de controlar. El ruido puede ser provocada no solo por animatrónicos (Helpy, Phantom Mangle, Chico del Teléfono, Mangle, Trash and the Gang, Balloon Boy, y JJ), sino también por algunos artefactos (Como el Power Generator por ejemplo). Si no se controla la taza de Ruido, esto puede provocar que animatrónicos sensibles al sonido (Lefty y Music Man) puedan atacar. Faz-Coins :Artículo principal: Faz-Tokens thumb Por única vez (aparte de FFPS), a esta entrega se le dio un sistema de monedas básico, utilizando como moneda las “Faz-Coins”. Esto se pueden utilizar para comprar la Death Coin y/o los peluches (para defenderte contra Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Bonnie y Circus Baby). Para obtenerlas, se las puede encontrar en cualquier cámara y al evitar con éxito a los animatrónicos, o cuando Rockstar Foxy da aparición. Plushies thumb Al igual que en FNaF 2, los Plushies vuelven a tener aparición en este juego, pero ahora con un rol mucho más grande. Para evitar a ciertos animatrónicos (ya anteriormente mencionados), se les trendrá que comprar su peluche correspondiente, provocando que el animatrónico se vaya. Solo hace falta comprarlo en la Cam 07 (UCN) una vez cada animatrónico. Cabe destacar que el peluche de Circus Baby no es en realidad un peluche. Se le podría contar como una figurita o como una muñeca. Death Coin Es una nueva mecánica recién añadida al juego. Su función es algo simple, a la vez siendo un poco compleja. Este funciona como un comodín para poder eliminar a ciertos personajes. No obstante, no puede eliminar a todos, sino a los siguientes: *Bonnie *Foxy *Toy Freddy *Puppet *Funtime Foxy *Rockstar Bonnie *Lefty *Golden Freddy (éste siendo una excepción, ya que solo funcionará si su I.A está al 1 y se activará su jumpscare especial) Para poder obtenerla se tendrá que comprar en el Prize Corner por 10 Faz-coins. No obstante, solo se puede usar únicamente una vez. Para usarla, se deberá que ver al respectivo animatrónico en su cámara y, en la esquina superior izquierda, se le podrá ver como la imagen de la Death Coin cambiará a amarillo. Al apretar su icono mientras el animatrónico está en su posición, el mismo automáticamente desaparecerá. 04BA28F7-A5CF-4491-8E31-240821C402F4.png|Death Coin al ser comprada, aún sin poder ser utilizada. 27062E3F-0C7E-40BF-B4D9-8EC218523EFE.png|Death Coin al ya poderse utilizar para poder eliminar al animatrónico. Desafíos Al igual que en FNaF 2 y FNaF: SL, aquí se ponen de nuevo los desafíos con diferentes selecciones de personajes. Por ahora, solo están los siguientes: *Bears Attack 1: 41/10000 *Bears Attack 2: 101/100000 *Bears Attack 3: 140/10000 *Pay Attenton 1: 80/10000 *Pay Attention 2: 200/10000 *Ladies Night 1: 36/10000 *Ladies Night 2: 81/10000 *Ladies Night 3: 180/10000 *Creepy Crawlies 1: 90/10000 *Creepy Crawlies 2: 251/10000 *Nightmares Attack: 280/10000 *Springtrapped: 170/10000 *Old Friends: 260/10000 *Chaos 1: 114/10000 *Chaos 2: 250/1000 *Chaos 3: 510/1000 Cada uno de los anteriores desafíos brindan diferentes cantidades de puntos. Puntuación Esto es parecido al sistema de las Faz-Coins, solo que se consiguen al terminar cada noche. Los puntos varían mucho, dependiendo de la cantidad de animatrónicos que pongas y su dificultad. Una cierta cantidad de puntos te da la oportunidad de obtener cutscenes, señales de puntuaciones especiales y diferentes oficinas. En caso de obtener un nuevo récord, sonarán las campanas y posteriormente un tema musical se reproducirá, cuya extensión sera proporcional a la cantidad de puntaje obtenido. Simultáneamente, las frases "Great Job!" ("¡Gran trabajo!"), "Fantastic!" ("¡Fantástico!"), "Amazing!" ("¡Sorprendente!"), "Stupendous!" ("¡Estupendo!"), "Perfect!" ("¡Perfecto!") y "Unbeatable!" ("¡Imbatible!") aparecen en basa a la cantidad de puntaje que se obtiene. En caso de no obtener un nuevo record, solo sonarán las campanas sin ningún acompañamiento musical (siendo el mismo audio del primer juego), mientras la frase "You did it!" ("¡Lo hiciste!") aparece sobre la puntuación. Cinemáticas :Artículo principal: Cinemáticas Las Cinemáticas (Cutscenes en inglés) reaparecen en la Ultimate Custom Night, presentando dos variantes de ellas: *Toy Chica: The High School Years: Consisten en pequeñas escenas en las que Toy Chica ahora toma el rol de una colegiala que intenta enamorar a diversos compañeros y ver sus diversos fallos. Es una metáfora sobre la locura de William Afton y sobre sus asesinatos. *Bear of Vengeance: Consiste en que Freddy Fazbear, ahora un luchador japonés, intenta derrocar a Foxy y su “cómplice” Mangle y cada uno de sus intentos fallidos. Es una metáfora sobre la relación entre William Afton y Henry. 31CACFC0-5C0E-4BD1-8798-3CA199D21C86.png|Texto que sale antes de comenzar una cutscene. 8CC98E82-7CDF-4815-B6C1-D952BEDC0EC7.png|Título de “Bear of Vengeance”, escrito en japonés. 37C00823-B56F-4480-81BE-13520C257930.png|Título de “Toy Chica: The High School Years”. Trofeos Se consiguen fácilmente al obtener cierto número de puntos. *'Bronce': Se consigue al obtener 8000 puntos, al mismo tiempo desbloqueando la Oficina de FNaF 4. *'Plata': Se consigue al vencer el modo 49/20, con solo un animatrónico de diferencia para el 50/20. No importa cuál animatrónico se quite para obtener este trofeo. *'Oro': Se consigue al vencer el dificilísimo modo 50/20. Es casi imposible obtenerlo, gracias al gran grado de dificultad que éste tiene. Archivo:1CE5B263-CE21-41B6-918A-988D8E26088D.png|Trofeo de Freddy Fazbear de bronce. Archivo:A36B0484-38CA-405A-B8B7-4264B1B7CD73.png|Trofeo de Freddy Fazbear de plata. Archivo:E663F589-F2FF-433D-A6FF-EE85514CC510.png|Trofeo de Freddy Fazbear de oro. Power-Ups Esta mecánica consiste en brindarle soporte al jugador. Cada uno posee diferentes tipos de comodines, como comenzar la partida con 102% de energía, comenzar la partida con la Oficina a 50º, evitar que DeeDee aparezca y potencialmente añadir a un animatrónico (no funciona con XOR) y comenzar la partida con 3 Faz-Coins. Se pueden conseguir aleatoriamente al terminar una partida o al morir. Solo se pueden usar una a la vez. Falta destacar que también Rockstar Foxy puede aportar diferentes Power-Ups. 294711B3-24F0-4B62-B331-D80784228049.png|Power-Up para comenzar con 102% de Energía. A50F1F66-D587-4BD5-B8A1-2FB563F733A3.png|Power-Up para evitar que DeeDee aparezca. D3C04F8A-F148-4994-B353-8C5970570C3C.png|Power-Up para comenzar con la Oficina a 50º. 172275D0-5C43-4867-BB0E-51A40AE8A268.png|Power-Up para comenzar la partida con 3 Faz-Coins. Muertes :Artículo principal: Muertes (UCN) Las Muertes o Jumpscares es una mecánica secundaria que se presenta como escenas que suceden cuando un animatrónico logra alcanzar al protagonista, mostrándose como una animación del mismo atacando mientras se produce un grito (para asustar al jugador), mostrando al final un Game Over y el tiempo de duración en la Noche. También cabe destacar que se produce un audio de voz del animatrónico alcanzado (a excepción de algunos personajes, que son Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Toy Bonnie, Golden Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica y Bonnet). Otros producen sonidos de estática (Springtrap, Nightmare Mangle, Fredbear y Ennard. Este último tenía voz en Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) y otros, simplemente, no matan al jugador (Bonnie, Balloon Boy, JJ, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Freddy, Phantom BB, Old Man Consequences, Trash and the Gang, Helpy, El Chip, Funtime Chica y Chico del Teléfono). Five Nights With Mr. Hugs Ésta es una mecánica única, exclusiva solo al poner a Toy Freddy en la selección de los personajes. Su función es evitar que Toy Freddy pierda este juego, clickeando una respectiva zona para evitar que Mr. Hugs no le de un jumpscare a Toy Freddy. Si no se le hace esto a tiempo, el pierde el juego y provoca que este mate al protagonista. Archivo:1CA9EC96-46B3-454D-AE25-B1A33A323BA0.png|Toy Freddy jugando Five Nights At Mr. Hugs. Archivo:49D8240B-AF12-49DD-BAB1-A49174D3CAD9.png|Toy Freddy después de perder el juego, aproximándose hacia el jugador. Sistemas Ventilación Este es un sistema especial, contra parte de las cámaras normales. Aquí se les pueden ver a diferentes personajes, algunos ejemplos siendo Mangle, Molten Freddy, Springtrap, y Ennard (este último sin poder ser visible en el radar). Hay 2 formas de evitar que entren a tu oficina: con el “Vent Snare” (una pequeña puerta localizada dentro de la ventilación, que evita a ciertos personajes de entrar, aunque con otros no les funciona) o con la puerta superior frontal (una vez más, con unos se puede y con otros no). 83D7BEA4-0F10-47A1-9272-6B7DDBCA54E6.png|Mapa de las ventilaciones. 68EA8723-C966-4776-86A5-5C80B815136B.png|Icono que señala el lugar en donde se le puede activar el “Vent Snare”. 093D9D92-5F1B-47BD-8A0B-17254EC9AB7F.png|El “Snare” para las entradas a la derecha y la izquierda. 22AF2E2B-36AF-4148-B196-DD7573650620.png|El “Snare” para las entradas de arriba. CD7C6F8A-DC78-452A-A17F-60A162B97F8E.png|Icono de la pestaña de las ventilaciones. Archivo:FE1198C1-2912-4676-A489-F2A4262BF0B4.gif|Imagen aparte: Icono que sale para reiniciar las ventilaciones para evitar que la visión del jugador oscurezca. Ductos Este es otra contraparte del sistema original de cámaras. Aquí lo único que es visible son pequeños signos de precaución de diferentes colores, señalando y diferenciando a los animatrónicos que aparecen aquí (Happy Frog, Orville Elephant, Nedd Bear etc). La única forma de detenerlos es cerrando su distintiva puerta a la derecha o a la izquierda. Cabe destacar que también incluye un sistema de audio para juntarlos en un mismo sitio, y, por alguna rara razón, se puede alejarlos con el Calentador. 23F3889F-018E-45DB-89DA-2D15D1554995.png|Icono de la pestaña del sistema de Ductos. E6860962-A35D-4561-83A9-74B46DD1E4E0.png|Mapa del sistema de Ductos. AE3CE8B5-FE37-41FA-A8B5-ABC63FE91B5A.gif|Icono que muestra que la puerta de la derecha/izquierda está abierta. 86FF30CB-FE95-4C88-AD5A-EC42D06C9181.png|Icono que muestra que alguna de las puertas está cerrada. 00FC7B89-EDA3-401D-8C78-585AB6DE405F.gif|Botón que, si se le aprieta, abre alguna de las puertas de la derecha o la izquierda. AB3B84FC-DE7B-4AD8-8723-F330011E1222.png|Círculo que representa el Audio reproduciéndose. Artefactos Estos no son tan importantes en el juego, pero pueden ser muy importantes apoyos en el transcurso del juego. Se pueden activar de las teclas 1-5 y solo uno a la vez. Estos están en listado en orden: 0B7BDE07-F77F-4808-967A-696AFAE296E3.png Power Generator Su función es rebajar el uso de energía por el uso de aparatos, siendo esto una de las mas importantes para pasar la noche. No obstante, también provoca ruido, alterando a ciertos animatrónicos sensibles al sonido. Es el artefacto más ruidoso de todos. Archivo:D847F104-C30D-447C-8975-40E299F6E648.png|Icono del Power Generator desactivado. Silent Ventilation Tal y como su nombre lo indica, esto vuelve que el ventilador se vuelva completamente silencioso, sin causar ningún tipo de ruido pero con un enfriamiento mínimo. Su gran desventaja es que para que esto suceda, solo este artefacto puede estar encendido, lo cual no provocaría ningún efecto secundario. Archivo:6F6976A7-E077-4B01-8CB6-04701EDEDEF3.png|Icono del Sil. Ventilation desactivado. Calentador También llamado “Heater”, dando ventaja de alejar a los animatrónicos que se encuentren en el sistema de ductos. Cabe destacar que calienta con rapidez la Oficina al ser activado. También con este se puede hacer funcionar mal a Rockstar Freddy cuando pide Faz-Coins, pero su uso puede atraer a Phantom Freddy debido al incremento de temperatura. Archivo:8D1E9EA2-412B-4D25-AC16-4C86C9466CE5.png|Icono del Calentador desactivado. Aire Acondicionado También llamado “Power A/C”, su función es igual que el del Ventilador, solo que enfría mucho más rápido y es la única manera de alejar a Nightmare Chica cuando es invocada por DeeDee o XOR. Sin embargo, gasta mucho más energía que el Ventilador, pero su ventaja es el poco ruido que provoca. Archivo:FE748E30-B341-41E9-9C68-BA4E2777F3E1.png|Icono del Power A/C desactivado. Caja de Música Global Traducida de “Global Music Box” es uno de los aparatos más útiles en el juego, capaz de tranquilizar completamente a Puppet sin necesidad de checar la Music Box manualmente, y rebaja completamente el Ruido. El uso de esta puede neutralizar a Chica y es la única manera de evitar a Lefty cuando está activo (al salir de su cámara). A pesar de estas ventajas, este también gasta una considerable cantidad de energía al ser usado. Archivo:3F5FB26C-64E5-4F79-A523-DF62B22F1C11.png|Icono del G.M.B desactivado. Figuras Es una mecánica secundaria en la que no es completamente interactiva como las anteriores. Este te ayuda a identificar en donde si se ubican Bonnie o Foxy en la Pirate Cove. Solo se encuentran en el escritorio si se le activa o a Bonnie o/y Foxy. Basándose en estas, se sabe cuándo están para ir a ver a Foxy y evitar su ataque o para no ver a Bonnie. Para ello, el jugador debe observar de qué animatrónico es la figura que está sobre el escritorio y esa figura representa a quién está de guardia en la cueva. Archivo:UCN_-_Foxy_-_Figurilla_en_el_Escritorio.png|Figura de Foxy. Archivo:UCN_-_Bonnie_-_Figura_del_Escritorio.png|Figura de Bonnie. Alucinaciones :Artículo principal: Alucinaciones (UCN) thumb Las alucinaciones son una de las mecánicas secundarias presentes en el juego, que forman parte de visiones que sufre el jugador durante las noches en el juego, la mayoría de éstas se producen de manera aleatoria y sin previo aviso. Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night